In a Field of Flowers
by Light's Blue Blossom
Summary: [sequel to Aishiteru] After going out for 5 years, it's time to make a big step in their life, and it all happens in a field of flowers. YUKIRU! oneshot


**Author's Note: **Yup! I decided to make a sequel because I kinda wanted to know what happened next and maybe so do my readers. This one is longer, but the writing style is different from _Aishiteru_, I think.

And I also got little comments 'bout the ending and how Tohru probably wouldn't lean in for a kiss, and you're right. She wouldn't, but I didn't know how to end it, and I think every chapter I write (from whatever story), I get better.

Enough chitchat, onto the story! ENJOY!

In a Field of Flowers 

--One-shot—

Almost five years had passed by now ever since Yuki and Tohru had announced that they were going out. The last five years had been the couple's happiest five years. The best thing about it was that Akito was dead.

True Akito had found out when he had unexpectedly showed up at Yuki and Tohru's apartment a year ago and saw pictures of them together. Luckily for the couple, he died in an airplane crash back to home. Of course, a new head was born, and he was now one year old.

For the first time in years, all the Sohmas were happy. The baby couldn't talk so he couldn't do anything. Kyo was allowed out of the confinement for awhile and started going out with Kagura. The boar still loved the cat no matter what, and Kyo realized his feelings for her while locked up, especially when she would sneak out just to visit him.

Now, Yuki and Tohru were in their last year of college; one more enduring year until graduation. It was going to be the biggest thing that would happen to Tohru this final year, or so she thought…

XXXXX 

Yuki was looking through old pictures of Tohru and him together, smiling. Tomorrow would be exactly five years since he had confessed his feelings for her. He couldn't wait to surprise her with a picnic, but something more extraordinary was going to happen besides a surprised picnic.

Yuki took out a velvet box and opened it. Inside laid a diamond ring with two pink stones on both sides. The rat had bought it months ago, planning the surprise so that every single detail was perfect.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the silver hair man quickly closed the box and stuffed it back into his pockets.

"See? He's not home. I told you we should've called," a familiar voice boomed outside.

"But his car is!" familiar loud voice argued.

"He could be taking a walk with Tohru," someone else said calmly.

"In that case, then we must go find them and spy on them!" the second voice exclaimed.

"Just great," Yuki murmured as he opened the door, finding Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori.

"Yuki!" Shigure and Ayame shouted.

"I guess I have to invite you guys in, don't I?" Yuki sighed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to check up on you since it's been nearly five months since your last check- up," Hatori explained, showing him his bag full of doctor stuff. "I told you that you should at least visit back once every two months, but you just don't listen, do you?"

"I know. I know, but that doesn't explain why the others are here," Yuki groaned as he saw Ayame and Shigure messing around with his pictures, snickering here and there.

"They wanted to come along, and I told them no. Then, while I was almost there, I heard them bickering in the trunk so I had to bring them along," the seahorse explained.

Yuki shook his head skeptically.

"So dear little brother, how are you and Tohru?" Ayame asked, popping out of nowhere and scaring him.

"We don't want him to have a heart attack, now do we?" Hatori asked sternly.

"Sorry. It was just a question, but how is the little princess?" the snake asked once more.

"Is she gonna come over today? Then, she can cook us some dinner just like the old days," Shigure asked excitedly. "I miss her. Not just her cooking but her cleaning too."

"She's not your maid!" Yuki barked.

"Well, isn't someone in a bad mood?" Ayame remarked. "And I know just the thing to cure it!"

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a box. "There's something in this box that will surely change your relationship with Tohru. It should give you two more romance! That will certainly change your mood!"

Yuki's face turned into fifty shades of red and then exploded, "I want you out of my apartment NOW! Out. Out! OUT!" Yuki screamed as he grabbed Ayame's arm and opened the door to throw him out, but he found Tohru standing there, about to stick the key where the keyhole was.

"Umm…Hi Yuki-kun!" she said cheerfully. "I didn't know that your brother, Hatori-san, and Shigure-san were here."

"I didn't either until now," he forced a smile and released his hold on Ayame.

"It's nice to see all of you again!" Tohru bowed, being polite.

"At least someone wants me here," Ayame scoffed, looking at Yuki.

"Well, now that Tohru's here, why don't you make us something to eat?" the dog suggested. "It's been so long since I've had a home cooked meal."

"Oh, sure. What would you like?" Tohru asked, hastily going to the kitchen and getting things out.

"How about some of yo…" Shigure started, but Yuki covered his mouth.

"You don't have to make anything for them. I'm sure you're tired from working," Yuki interrupted.

"No, no! I don't mind at all," she replied happily. "Why don't we make hand-rolled sushi like the time at the summer home?"

"Aww…I was hoping to have some ni…" Shigure began, but changed the word once he saw Yuki's threatening glare, "ni…nice home made sushi."

While Tohru was getting the ingredients and all the materials needed out, Yuki had his check-up. Ayame and Shigure were 'trying' to help Tohru, but what they really did was messing around.

Once everyone was finished doing whatever he or she was doing, it was time to eat. Yuki tried his best to ignore the dog and snake, but it was hard. Thank goodness Hatori was there to stop them when they got too far.

The rat was relieved when all three Sohma men were out of their apartment. It was just the two of them now. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. The rat helped Tohru with the dishes. Before heading to bed, he gave her a kind, loving kiss and muttered an 'I love you'.

XXXXX 

Today was the big day. Yuki couldn't sleep last night. He was excited and woke up extra early today, but that wasn't the only reason.

The rat had secretly taken up a cooking class some time ago while Tohru was at work. He wanted to make her a delicious breakfast and have a memorable day.

Making sure that he that Tohru was still sound asleep, he carefully peered into her bedroom and found her still sleeping. He smiled at her angelic figure. He knew that she was the one he was destined to be.

Putting that thought in mind, he went to the kitchen and quietly got the ingredients he needed to prepare her breakfast.

"That was easy enough," he muttered as he finished squeezing the fresh oranges and taking the seeds out. "Now," he scratched his head, "I just need two eggs, bacon, and toast."

Yuki popped two slices of bread in the toaster, hoping it wouldn't burn and went to fry/cook the eggs and bacon.

You have to give him points for trying, but cracking eggs was still not his specialty. He had tried to crack, but somehow when he smashed it against the pan, the whole eggshell would break, letting the yellow and clear goo drip to the floor.

"Great, just great," Yuki said under his breath as he looked at the mess. Not was part of the kitchen floor covered in eggshells and yolk, but he only had two eggs left to do it right.

Then, he remembered what his teacher said to him about breaking eggs. _'Don't use all of your strength to break an egg, but tap it so that it just cracks.'_

"Tap it!" Yuki nearly yelled, but then quickly glanced at Tohru's door, hoping that she was still asleep. With his last to eggs, he carefully and gently cracked the eggs, and eureka, he did it and placed it on the frying pan with two strips of bacon.

After what seemed like eternity, the rat was finally finished. On a tray, there was a plate with her eggs, bacon, and toast. He had a small dish for the strawberry jam in case she wanted that. The freshly squeezed juice was near the plate. Napkins and the utensils were placed in the appropriate spots, and for the final touch, a rose.

The rat glanced at the clock, 6:58. 'Perfect,' he thought. She usually woke up at seven. Waiting for 'bout another minute, he stood outside Tohru's door with the tray on a nearby table. Soon, he gently opened the door, and then her alarm clock went off.

Tohru groggily pushed the off button to make it stop. She was about to put a foot on the floor when Yuki appeared in front of her and telling her to go back in the bed.

"What? Why?" Tohru asked but obeyed. She saw Yuki leave the room and then come back with the tray, and she gasped. "Did you do all of this for me?"

Her eyes widen as she saw Yuki nod. "Our five year anniversary since we've been going out," Yuki told her.

Tohru was about to take a bite of the egg when she had heard what he just said. "Today? It's today?" she panicked.

Yuki gave a light chuckle. "Yes, but it's OK that you forgot. You've been working really hard so I thought I'd make you breakfast, and for lunch, we'll have a picnic, and do whatever you want after."

"You planned the day out too?" she whispered, feeling really guilty now.

"Hey, you've done so much for me, it's time I gave back," Yuki insisted. "Now, while you finish your breakfast, I'm going to go do something in the kitchen." With that, he left to clean the mess, hoping Tohru would take her time so she wouldn't see what he did.

After her surprised breakfast in bed, Yuki and Tohru packed their picnic lunch because he told her that they were going to go somewhere but won't have time to come back and pack the picnic.

"So where are we going?" Tohru asked once they were in Yuki's silver car.

"It's a surprise," Yuki gave her his mysterious smile. "I promise you'll like it." Yuki drove them somewhere in downtown Tokyo and stopped at a fairly new building.

Yuki quickly got out of the car and rushed to the passenger's side and opened Tohru's door like a gentleman.

"Thank you," Tohru said, flashing Yuki a smile. She stepped out of the car and then saw where they were.

"You said you wanted to go on the aquarium's grand opening, but you had work so I'd thought you like it," Yuki explained. "You still want to go, don't you?" he asked nervously, seeing how she didn't answer him.

"Of course!"

The rat paid the ticket, and the two started walking around, looking at the different types of fish and other sea creatures. Tohru pointed out all of them prettiest, biggest, or smallest ones and gawked at them like a little child.

"You are so adorable," Yuki whispered in her ear when she was putting her face near a tank.

Tohru immediately turned pink and then red. She still wasn't used to this even after five years. "Let's go over there," she told him, as she tried hard not to look at him.

Yuki just chuckle and followed her. 'Soon,' he thought, fingering a small box in his pants.

And soon came soon enough for once they finished looking around the whole building, Yuki drove them to the their picnic spot.

Tohru was baffled when Yuki parked the car somewhere outside of Tokyo. All Tohru could see was trees and some squirrels and birds here and there.

"Why…?" Tohru began, but Yuki shushed her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked all of the sudden.

"Wah? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Tohru replied.

"Good, then let me put this blindfold on you." Yuki took out a dark cloth and tied it around her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Tohru asked, her voice quivering.

"It's OK, Tohru," Yuki said soothingly. "I just want to surprise you at the place we're going to have our lunch. Don't be afraid."

Yuki gently held both of Tohru's hands and held them near his face and kissed them. Releasing one hand, he carefully led Tohru to their picnic ground. It was quite some walk, but it was worth it.

"We're here," Yuki said told her. He took off her blindfold and watched her expression.

Tohru blinked for a moment and then realized her surroundings and gasped. "It…It's so beautiful, Yuki-kun!" Tohru awed at the field of flowers that were went far as the eyes can see. There were lilies and tulips, daisies and roses, and every type of flower you can imagine. Trees filled with blossoms surrounded the flower field so that almost every where you looked, there were flowers.

Tohru spun around at where she was and tried to get a good whiff at the flower scents.

Yuki grinned at her cuteness and took this opportunity to do what he had meant to do here in the first place. The rat walked over to her and whispered in a husky voice, "I'm glad you like it here."

Tohru turned around, wanting to say something, but she found Yuki down on one knee.

His purple eyes gaze tenderly to Tohru's turquoise ones. He grasped both of Tohru's hands once more.

"I know it was fate that had brought us together from the time when you were lost to now. We both have finally found someone that we love: someone kind, caring, and someone that can comfort us in our time of need. Love is a very hard thing to find at times, but my time spent with you, I know nothing but love. I love you, Honda Tohru, with my body, soul, and mind. Will you marry me?"

The rat released her hand and pulled the velvet box and opened it to reveal the diamond ring he had bought for her, waiting and hoping to hear the answer he wanted to hear.

The rat looked up and saw Tohru standing there, shocked. He couldn't tell whether she was filled with joy or not.

Seconds passed with either of them moving or saying anything. Yuki's heart felt crushed, and his eyes wandered to the ground. The silver hair man gave a long, loud sigh and was about to close the box when Yuki felt Tohru pull him up. He there was hope in his eyes once more as he waited for her to answer.

Tohru's eyes were now watering, and she started crying. "I…I…lo…love you too!"

"Why are you crying? Is that a 'yes'?" Yuki asked, trying to hold her in a comfort way, but not so that he would transform.

The brown hair woman stifled her cry and said, "I love you. Of course I will marry you, but I never expected to it to be like this. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy that I've met you. I'm happy to know about your family curse. I'm happy that I'm here now with you, and the speech was really beautiful. I never expected this would happen to me, especially in a place this grand. Everything you've done for me today has been too much."

Silent tears still rolled down her face, but she didn't cry. She looked into Yuki's purple eyes and smiled.

Relieved poured in his heart when she said yes. Yuki took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger on her left hand.

Then, the rat gently wiped away her tears and put a hand on her cheek so that they would see eye to eye. "I love you so much." With that, he leaned in, and they shared a passionate kiss.

XXXXX 

**Author's Note: **Sweet, kawaii Yukiru moment! Anyway, there will be a sequel to this, but I don't know when. ;; It'll be their wedding day…maybe have their honeymoon, but I don't think so. (The wedding will be a one-shot also) After that, I think that'll be it unless you want an epilogue of some sort…

Don't forget to review!


End file.
